<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prideful by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734110">Prideful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Pride, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M, Polyamorous Clary Fray, Polyamorous Isabelle Lightwood, Polyamorous Simon Lewis, Trans Simon Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has always been prideful, but the form that pride takes changes as he grows older.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prideful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the HM500 event on the Hunter's Moon Discord using the prompt "pride".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec Lightwood was a prideful person.</p><p>When he’d been younger he hadn’t thought of himself that way, but that was precisely when he had been at his worst. He took pride in being a Shadowhunter to the point that he looked down on any other type of person, from Mundane to Warlock.</p><p>He hadn’t thought pride could co-exist with the deeply rooted shame that he’d come to feel about his sexuality, but such was life—full of strange contradictions. As an adult, he’d come to realize that many of the people prideful to the point of bigotry were also deeply ashamed in one way or another, though few would admit to it.</p><p>Over the years, Alec’s own pride had morphed and changed form but never disappeared like his shame had. He became less proud of being a Shadowhunter, but abundantly prideful of far more important things that made him Alec Lightwood, gay Shadowhunter and boyfriend to <i>the</i>—though it depended slightly on who you asked—most powerful warlock in the world.</p><p>The source of his pride was different—healthier—but it wasn’t less.</p><p>Still, even after he’d grown comfortable in his own skin, nothing could have prepared him for a Pride celebration spent not only with Magnus’ hand in his but with Izzy on his other side, her own hands linked with both Simon and Clary.</p><p>If someone had told in-the-closet Alec that his own sister would come out as bisexual and also embrace her polyamorous self, Alec would have fainted. Back then, he hadn’t even understood what “transgender” meant, but the pink, white, and blue shirt that Simon was wearing made him smile like a proud older brother (which he would deny if Simon called him out on it).</p><p>There they all were, being themselves in their full glory with their loved ones at their side.</p><p>Alec had never had more pride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on <a href="http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>